


There, but not quite.

by Hyorangejuice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyorangejuice/pseuds/Hyorangejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol turns invisible when someone thinks he is being annoying. No one notices, though, because that's exactly what they want.</p><p>Now available in Chinese! http://weibo.com/5722226019/DwgQRvkxC?ref=home&type=comment#_rnd1463653366841  <br/>I have no idea how to embed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There, but not quite.

**Author's Note:**

> fill for this (http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/7755.html?thread=3379275#t3379275)

Chanyeol knows he is loud, and not loud as in 'that one friend that laughs louder than anyone, but everyone loves anyway', but as in 'the human catastrophe that can't quiet ever and everyone bears with because they are stuck with him anyway'.   
He knows, and it's not like he doesn't  _try_ , it's just that his voice is that deep and when he finds something funny he laughs, loud and obnoxious, because that's how he has always laughed and no one ever told him it could be... annoying.   
Chanyeol tries anyway, because that's part of living with eleven other people, you have to smudge the edges to fit in, they all need space for their own personal bubbles and Chanyeol can't just invade them all with his loudness, it's... annoying.   
  


 

Sometimes he just wants to disappear. Not forever, not as in dying, but long enough for people to forget he is there, for them to go back to what they were doing before his boisterous self interrupted them, just not see  _those_  looks.   
  


 

One morning Jongin falls asleep in his cereals, it's too early for any of them to be awake enough to make fun of him, but Chanyeol sees him and laughs, it's groggy, still raw from sleep, but it's enough for Jongin to glare at him from where he is sitting, and for Sehun to mutter something into his coffee. The others don't even bother to look at him.  
  
Chanyeol shrinks into his chair. He feels his insides fold on themselves, leaving a huge empty space right in the middle of his abdomen and it seems to suck him in. He feels so empty he wonders if they can see through him.   
  
And indeed they can. 

 

  
  
  
And then it happens again and again and again. And Chanyeol feels lighter, less himself every time he appears again, as if every time a piece of him disappeared forever.   
  
He tired so hard to make himself invisible that in the end he really did it. He never thought even such wishes were granted.  
  
  
  


 

Sitting in the living-room, almost one on top of another, they are watching an action flick, Chanyeol doesn't even need to follow to know how it goes. It's nice, even if the carpet is uncomfortable, and the arm of the couch is digging into his back.   
He shifts a bit and takes the bag of chips he had put aside when the movie started, the bag cricks and cracks and Chanyeol curses under his breath. He catches Baekhyun looking at him with a frown, then he scoffs, and his attention is back on the movie.   
  
It's not even unexpected when Chanyeol feels himself slip away. There, but not quite. It's the usual, and he is fine, really.   
  
He takes a deep breath and knows it's just a matter of minutes, he will be back, he always comes back, even if a little more crooked, a little frailer.   
  
There is a hand in his hair, a hand that shouldn't be there, because Chanyeol is there, but not quite and they shouldn't see him, let alone touch him. “Share some” Kris whispers slipping down from the sofa and sitting beside Chanyeol on the carpet.   
  
As silently as possible Chanyeol hands him the whole bag, he gets a grin back. “Thank you”  
  
Kris eyes are back on the screen, but Chanyeol can't tear his eyes away. “You see me?” he whispers, and he is surprised at how small and hushed that came out.  
  
“Of course” Kris answers, sneaking his arm around Chanyeol's shoulders and bringing him closer. “Of course I see you” he repeats, as if he were making sure Chanyeol heard him.   
  
He feels lips silently kiss the top of his head, and sucks in a breath.   
  
When he lets it go it almost feels like he is  _there_  again. 


End file.
